


A Moment Of Peace (For The Peacemaker)

by a_halcyon_set_free



Series: Desperation In Sornieth [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Desperation, Emergency Bathroom Break, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, dragon - Freeform, female desperation, female urination, peeing, peeing in the woods, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_halcyon_set_free/pseuds/a_halcyon_set_free
Summary: Quinn's job as a peacemaker isn't always easy. In fact, she is sometimes driven to desperate situations - both figuratively and literally. But even the Skydancer sometimes needs a private moment in the midst of her job to take a breather... and a much needed leak.(This is a fic focusing heavily onomorashi/watersports, which are fetishes related to urine.Please do not read if this subject matter is not to your liking.)
Series: Desperation In Sornieth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751509
Kudos: 8





	A Moment Of Peace (For The Peacemaker)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic published here, so please be gentle with me :) 
> 
> I just think that dragon omorashi and watersports action is actually really hot? And it's only practical if dragons in Sornieth had to pee regularly. I have several headcanons of that, and I would be posting them somewhere in this series! But for now, here's a little fic of a desperate Skydancer OC I have for you! I also snuck in a little presonal headcanons about the general toilet habits of dragons.
> 
> If you're into this fetish like me, do proceed and I hope you enjoy it, but if you are already finding this prospect disgusting, this is your last chance to turn back.

"Another conflict well resolved." 

The Skydancer smiled to herself before stretching out her feathered wings, preparing to take flight to her next spot. While her dark-colored complexion often gave other dragons the misconception that she was some sort of symbol for ill luck, Quinn's presence usually calmed any feuds that were present, or simply brought another friendly face to a peaceful place. She took her job as a peacemaker seriously, and it showed in the way she handled things, calmly but firmly, and always with success. No matter how difficult her task sometimes got, Quinn never gave up until she left everyone in the best case scenario.

Right now, she had just successfully resolved the fight between a restaurant manager and the owner of their neighboring cafe. It turns out that the two Imperials have been building up tension ever since they suspected each other of affecting their business, and she had simply stumbled upon them the day they decided to fling food waste at each other's shops. This particular case had been rather easy - all it took was some convincing from Quinn, along with a peace offering from both sides in the form of a meal and some tea, for the two dragons to put an end to the issue. The cafe owner had even let Quinn herself enjoy a few cups of chai tea before she left in good spirits.

As she soared through the skies of the Nature flight's domain, Quinn snuck a quick glance back at the direction of her home - the Starfall Isles. The Skydancer sighed, often regretting that she had to leave her clanmates behind to carry out her job. Not that she regretted choosing this path - but it gets a little lonely sometimes without the company of her friends. Right now, she had spent almost a week in the Viridian Labyrinth, and she was only planning to stay a few more days before finally making her return. 

While she approached the dense canopy of the jungle to scout the area for any potential dragons that required her assistance, a small pang in the lower half of her body reminded her of a biological need that she had put off earlier. _Oh. I should probably relieve myself soon..._ She blushed as thought as she looked around for anything that resembled the toilets that she was used to back at where her clan lived. Back there, her clanmates had used the land's element to their advantage, and the chamber pots were magically altered to remove any waste dumped into them immediately after being used by a dragon. The pots themselves were located in one huge wall of crystal, carved out just for this purpose, and there were walls in between each pot and a door leading to each small room to provide adequate privacy. 

Of course, having a job that constantly put her on the move meant that Quinn was rarely present in her own home to use those facilities. More often than not, she relied on using the toilets of other clans, or certain public places, which all were usually nice enough to allow her to do so, especially those she had assisted before. In fact, she was a "regular visitor" to a few shops and lairs that she was on good terms with, and their residents would often see a desperate dark blue Skydancer showing up, simply asking for a private place to pee.

You would think that Quinn must have gotten used to doing her business in wherever she ended up in with no second thought, being a traveling peacemaker for so long, but unfortunately for her, that isn't the case. A lot of times, the ways that the dragons used to relieve themselves in the places she visited were very different from what she was used to at her own. Some dragons had no sense of privacy - they simply went where they stood without any concern, while others dug holes in the ground whenever they relieved themselves before covering it up again, or using the currents of flowing water to carry away their waste (which Quinn found pretty unhygienic, but she supposed that dragons in the Water domain didn't have much choice, and they assured her that they had it under control), but more often than not, she was simply told (or forced to) answer nature's call in nature itself, taking cover behind clumps of large rocks or bushes as she emptied her bladder.

She was no stranger to all of these situations, but it didn't mean she didn't feel awkward every time it happened. Quinn constantly wished she could use the toilets back at her clan, despite never actually being home to do so most of the time. After all, they provided her privacy (even if the surrounding crystals flared with the color of the element of the dragon using that particular toilet in that moment), which she valued very much, even if she was mostly a social and open dragon - she was very self-conscious about these matters. Sometimes, the aversion to relieving herself in unorthodox places made her wait until the very last minute, until her bladder couldn't physically hold in her urine anymore, at the point where her body was screaming in pain and demanding to be heard, before she finally decides to tend to this need. Needless to say, this has led her to many close calls before, where she was dangerously close to losing control in plain sight of other dragons. 

Right now, as her need became apparent, Quinn was hoping to at least manage to find a proper toilet somewhere - maybe she'll ask one of the nearby clans. Fortunately, it wasn't long before she spotted a banner with a sigil imprinted on it, signifying the den of a Nature clan. The Skydancer swooped down to land, with a small smile as she saw her relief just ahead.

Unfortunately, the moment she landed, loud, chaotic noises that signified a heated disagreement reached her ears. 

Quinn's feathered ears drooped as the pang in her bladder grew stronger, telling her that she wanted relief _now_. The tea she had consumed earlier ran through her body quicker than she expected, but right now, in the face of conflict, she couldn't find it in herself to let it slide just for a toilet break alone, no matter how desperate she got. Shaking her head in determination, the dragoness strode forward to see the squabbling dragons that were causing all the ruckus. 

Putting on her usual smile that she hoped didn't falter in concealing her need to pee, she asked them in a gentle voice.

"May I help you?"

* * *

Several hours later, her initial selfless decision was turning out to be a stupid one. 

Unlike her previous encounter with the Imperials, this fight was turning out a lot more troublesome to clear up. It turned out that two leaders of different clans were involved in the quarrel, and since one was a hot-headed Wildclaw and the other a haughty Fae, things didn't turn out well. The Fae had accused the Wildclaw's clan of stealing their crops and stamping over whatever they have grown, while the other leader had angrily retorted and said that her clan had done no such thing. On the contrary, the green dragon had accused the blue one from claiming her territory, causing their crops to overgrow and engulf lands that supposedly belong to her clan.

After a series of unsuccessful attempts at getting the two to reconcile, Quinn had resorted to talking them into sitting down and have a long, civil discussion with her as a bystander. All the while, the matter of her desperation had been pushed to the back of her mind, but it had begun to show itself again in the form of a dull ache as she sat down along side her two... well, "clients".

But right now, half an hour into the talk and about 3 glasses of lemonade later, the need that had only been a small annoyance at first now turned into a full-on problem. Quinn tried to hide this as best as she could, but she can no longer resist the urge to fidget and squirm, albeit slightly, whenever she was sure they weren't look at her. At first she had only been lightly tapping her foot, but now it had turned into constant shifting and changing of positions. She had been listening intently to them at the start, but now her brain was too preoccupied with her full bladder to pay attention to their conversation completely. 

"Do you suggest that we fix this particular problem together?" The Wildclaw said, suddenly drawing both of their attention to the Skydancer, who was struggling in a battle with her overfilled bladder. 

With all eyes on her, Quinn tried to maintain as still as possible, even if it was basically agonizing for her to do so at this point. "Yes, of course." Normally, she would have came up with a more composed response, but right now she was only praying she said the right thing. All she was thinking about was how would she find a place to pee after all this is over - provided that she could make it. _No, no, don't think that,_ she scolded herself mentally. She would make it - she would have to. There was no way she break down and have an accident in front of two dragons she was trying to help. However, neither could she excuse herself in the middle of the tense negotiation, for fear that the two may fall back into a hostile state in her absence.

Quinn had never been this desperate to pee in her life. Sure, she had been in many similar situations, but she had always been positive that she would make it in the end. This was not one of those situations. She could almost feel a literal ocean inside her, threatening to burst out at any moment, and it was getting increasingly painful for the poor Skydancer. She squeezed her hind legs as closely as possible, to prevent any possible leaking from happening. 

In that moment, she really, really wished that she had some way to make a chamber pot magically manifest. Too bad she was born an Ice dragon, and had no way to do that. 

She was so focused on her own predicament that she didn't notice that both the Fae and Wildclaw were staring at her again expectantly, waiting for a response. When she noticed this, a sudden jolt of fear filled her mind, both at the fact that she was caught off guard not knowing what to say since she had lost track of the conversation long ago, and that she might not make it in time to relieve herself in private.

Too afraid that they'll find out about her little problem if she kept them waiting for too long, Quinn blurted out an answer. "Definitely!" For all she knew, she could have said yes to a terrible idea, but that worry paled in comparison to her desperate situation. 

Oh god, she needed to go. So much that she let out a tiny whimper, praying to every deity that the two leaders didn't hear her, didn't catch on to the fact that she was about to wet herself. It was taking all of her willpower to make sure she let nothing spill before she could get a moment to be alone.

Her prayers were somewhat answered, as the two dragons appeared satisfied with her response, and proceeded to shake each other's claws. It seems like they had agreed to cooperate, after all. Normally, Quinn would have felt the elation of success as she heard the dragons offer their thanks, but today she could only muster a smile in return before she bolted out of the den, leaving the other two a little confused, but satisfied enough to not go after her. Her predicament had left her with no time to bask over the happiness of another job completed.

Quinn didn't look back to see if her clients were happy with her or not. She didn't even ask them if they had any toilets available that she could use. No, her bladder couldn't wait for another negotiation, even if that was the one thing she was good at doing. This was evident as her control was breaking the moment she left the den, dribbles of pee already escaping and falling onto the ground as she ran on her legs deeper into the Shrieking Wilds for privacy. Not that she wasn't already surrounded by grass and dirt everywhere she went - Quinn could have easily just collapsed outside the den and let everything go, but her personal code of not urinating on or near anyone's property managed to stop her from doing so, even if her bladder clearly would have enjoyed that idea. A Skydancer was normally faster in the air, but she realized that the moment she flew, the gravity would instantly make her lose control.

What made her stop and decide on her spot wasn't because she deemed it was sufficient privacy - she was forced to come to a halt when the small leaks she was having on her way suddenly turned into a long spurt of urine, that she could clearly see spray onto the patch of drier dirt that she now stood on. Quinn's whole body froze, as she desperately tried to regain some semblance of control, with little to no success as the leaks grew longer, the flow starting and stopping constantly even as she tried to hold herself, the hot urine simply hitting her front claws. Her bladder had had enough of waiting, and it told her that she was going to pee _right now_.

Looking around frantically one last time to ensure that no one was watching her, Quinn sighed defeatedly as she hobbled over to the nearest tree, which happened to have a thick, sturdy bark. She wasn't really covered - anyone who came the way she did would see what she was doing, but she couldn't waste anymore time trying to find a better spot. Even the last shreds of her self-control was gone, clearly seen by the constant spraying of golden liquid from between her hind legs. She tried to keep it in altogether just for a little while longer, and technically, she succeeded. 

Once she managed to get to the huge roots of the tree, the dam that had been holding all of her liquid waste in for the whole day broke without warning. Quinn was only spreading her hind legs slightly to get ready to squat down - but her bladder had other plans. When the last restrains had been lifted, the small spurts instantly turned into a powerful torrent, splashing on the tree bark as it left her private bits before she even had a chance to blush from exposing herself.

Quinn knew that nothing she did now would be able to stop the river that she was producing. So instead, the dark-colored dragon simply sighed and leaned on the bark, letting nature take its course after a tiring, long day. For once, she was thankful that she was peeing near a tree, because there was no way she could muster anymore energy to stand upright without its support as she simply continued to urinate standing up.

She took a quick look at the stream she was producing - and damn, the thickness and strength of the golden torrent could easily convince anyone that she hadn't emptied her bladder for a thousand years. Despite everything she had been through, Quinn smiled contentedly and sighed with relief as she relaxed every muscle in her body, her feathered wings hanging limply at her side from the pleasure of her release. 

Sure, she couldn't say that she made it entirely - the wet trails left down her hind legs were evidence of that. But those leaks were barely a fraction of what she was drenching the tree with - it had been past half a minute and the stream pouring from between her legs did not slow down one bit. In fact, the tree was unable to take in everything Quinn was giving it to drink, and a huge puddle was gathering under her claws. Some droplets of her pee also splashed on her scales, but the Skydancer was in too much bliss to worry about either of those. After all, she had never been this desperate in her life, so neither had relief ever felt so sweet to her.

After about a minute has passed, though, the realization of what she was doing kicked in and embarrassment came flooding back to her senses, causing her face to flush a deep shade of red. The fact that she was still peeing an ocean so openly without any cover made her have an urge to just cover herself again, worried that a perverted dragon might just be staring at her privates. Fortunately, Quinn was far, far away from any clan that lived in the jungle, and the chances of another dragon passing by was very rare. All she could hear was the local wildlife's noises, and the sound of her urine hitting the bark, which she now noted was quite loud. 

Quinn was both amazed and horrified that she didn't stop peeing even after almost 2 whole minutes have passed. She never knew that she was able to hold in so much liquid - she had probably released about almost a liter already, and her stream was showing no signs of stopping, even if it did weaken slightly and no longer came flowing out in an arc, instead she was now peeing directly onto the huge puddle she made. By now, Quinn had regained some of her strength and was able to stand on her own without leaning against the tree anymore, so the urine stream was hitting her back feet. 

No matter how long her bathroom break was, it did have to come to an end eventually. Eventually the raging torrent of gold slowed down into a mere trickle, before the few remaining drops fell into the puddle. Quinn, who had let her body go limp for the entire duration of her long pee, finally regained her senses and gave her bladder one last final push, squirting out one final jet of urine, but nothing more than that. The dragoness shook her backside, removing any stray drops that might have clung to her, and finally flapped her wings to get out of her puddle she was standing in.

She gasped when she saw the full extent of what her little bathroom break had left behind - a large, yellow-tinted puddle remained at the base of the tree, easily deep enough to completely cover a dragon's foot, and the part of the bark where her stream had been soaking in was thoroughly darkened with urine. Quinn knew that dragon bladders had huge capacities, but she had never been able to pee for more than one minute at once, let alone produce a literal golden lake such as this.

Suddenly feeling the shame of looking at the mess she made, Quinn quickly took to the skies, flying through the canopy and emerging into the evening light. Normally, she wouldn't be concerned about anyone else discovering what the puddle was, since it could easily be just water - but she was quite positive this time that the shade of yellow wouldn't fool anyone. However, it wouldn't do good for her to dwell on it - despite how tired or embarrassed she felt, everything was over, and the peacemaker herself could finally enjoy the rest of the day in peace.

Quinn stopped by a stream to wash off any traces of pee that was left on her scales, and went off in search of a temporary place to stay, eager to finally have a proper rest after a whole day of peacemaking. 

She'd definitely ask about their toilets first when she arrived, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go guys, I hope you enjoyed this short little story.
> 
> Feel free to request other breeds/possible scenarios in the comments! I might just take them into account :)


End file.
